eirelorfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Eirelor
First and foremost, it may be helpful to look into how the Calendar of Eirelor works in order to properly comprehend it's timeline. Post Creation Era (P.C.E.) Creation and Peace The Primeval Years -1 P.C.E. -"Quer's Sacrifice" 1 P.C.E. - The Birth of the Mirci on Otrlynd at the southeastern Isle of Ilarun. 7 P.C.E. - Isthrawiien establishes the settlement of Kieranyth on the mouth of the Daelanil River, the Bay of Nuril. 8-679 P.C.E. - Blossoming of Mirci Society *Establishment of the Wyrthe *Migration from Ilarun to the Eastern and Western Regents *Exploration of the Adzjec Mountains *Establishment of settlements along the rivers Aegis , Tyrn , and Myrn *Establishment of settlements along the Azure and Emerald Coasts *''The largest city, Kieranyth, remains in Ilarun'' 680 P.C.E.'' - Isthrawiien renounces his rule as King and slips away into hermitage 681-693 P.C.E. - Tensions escalate as the Mirci struggle to crown a new king 695 P.C.E. - "Disenthrallment of the Mirci" *Eliolith take Nunaril (Caleiarm) *Unilliith take Ranuwiel (Donurin) The Mirci and the Shadr 754 P.C.E. - Appearance of the Shadr at Loch Myrn 759-923 P.C.E. - Rise of Delithraldur and the Shadr *Frequent, hostile interaction between the Mirci and Shadr *Delithraldur begins campaign against Mirci: The War of Avarice *Shadr expand their territory out from Loch Myrn to the River Aegis after 814 P.C.E **814 P.C.E. 3rd Moon - Mirci defeated in the Battle of Durin Valley *Shadr expand their territory to the northwestern region of Otrlynd, north of the River Myrn after 889 P.C.E. **889 P.C.E.: 11th-12th Moon - Mirci defeated in the Battle of the Eastern Steppes at Mirut and Barenel 890 P.C.E. - Mirci retreat to each nautical direction of Otrlynd and form factions *The Aeori to the North *Men in the South *The Farek in the West *The Aryads in the East *The Mirciia on Amyril Departure 890-974 P.C.E. - The Mirci hold on to their remaining corners of Otrlynd 975 P.C.E.: 4th Moon - Farassu Sundara , King of the Aryads, sends word by Sand Raven to the other factions that the Aryadic peoples are leaving Otrlynd in search of new lands. 976 P.C.E.:7th Moon - Elnyrith Unar , of the Farek, and her people decide to leave Otrlynd after recieving word of the Aryad's departure. 1023 P.C.E.: 2nd Moon - Rognar Rocbeard and his Aeori people depart from Otrlynd after their defeat at The Battle of Rorikar's Valley 1048 P.C.E.: 9th Moon - Jerak Lothilad , Lord of Man, sends word to Elvyrith Elilmariand, queen of the Mirciia, that he and his people are departing from Ilarun at Fathel's Gate as Shadr are advancing on Ilarun. Isthrawien ''Some say that the Mirciia and those others who stayed on Otrlynd survived the Shadr attacks though most claim that the Shadr vanquished the last of the Mirci long ago. Arrival 977 P.C.E.: 1st Moon.1 - The Aryadic fleet lands on the western coast of Thardonand at what is now Yalu in Daei 979 P.C.E.: 3rd Moon.19 - "The Fury of the Shadr" 979 P.C.E.: 4th Moon.1 - The majority of the Farecian fleet arrives at the northern coast of Varalithiel at Eredath 979 P.C.E.: 4th Moon.35 - Thirty ships of the Farecian fleet land on the eastern coast Valesha 979 P.C.E.: 4th Moon.40 - Twenty-two ships of the Farecian fleet land on the northeastern coast of Sal'Aszar 1024 P.C.E.: 11th Moon.23 - The Arrival of the Aeori on Nar'Gel 1051 P.C.E.: 5th Moon.17 - Humanity arrives in the Southern Isles and the southeastern coast of Caramar Post-Settlement (P.S.E.) Timeline of events preceeding the formation of the first kingdoms and in the relation to each region beginning with the landing of the Aryads in Daei Daei Landing 1 E.P.S.: 1st Moon.1 - The Aryadic fleet lands on the western coast of Thardonand at what is now Yalu in Daei. Soon after arrival, tribes of Aryads set off from Yalu to explore the surrounding territory. CONTINUE